Dreaming
by Stjarnas Alskare
Summary: Malik wakes up in the shadow realm and gets caught in a jealous rage between Bakura and Akefia, and offers to share... himself. Hey, would you turn down to hot guys trying to sleep with you? Yaoi, smut, threesome, Rogueshipping, established Thiefshipping. Chpt. 2: While Akefia busies himself with Bakura, Malik gets a visitor. Geminishipping, Bronzeshipping.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh, my god. I am finally writing for YuGiOh! And pulling in a season 5 character when I'm in season three... Of will be by the end. -is listening to Showdown in the Shadows Part 1-**

**Why is it the all my one-shots, especially smut ones, are written at two/three/four in the morning?**

**Anyway, Rogueshipping. I'm normally a thiefshipper, but, god, threesomes are hot!**

_...line-break..._

Of all the places Malik's soul could go in his sleep, it was the Shadow Realm.

The frigging Shadow Realm.

"You're who my progeny is fucking?"

Malik whipped around. The man was darkly tanned, with long white hair and a deep scar of under his eye. Pale eyes glared; arms crossed over a bare chest. A red coat hung from his shoulders, framing a tan shenti¹. "Progeny?" Malik asked.

A scoff. "Bakura was birthed from the remains of my soul after I moved on. Ryou is the reincarnation of _me._"

"D-does Bakura know."

"Yes," a new voice added. "Akefia, you weren't supposed to bloody tell him!

"'_You weren't supposed to tell him~_ I'm a fucking criminal. I do what I want. And I want to do this." Akefia's hand fisted in Malik's hair, pulling into a harsh kiss.

A sharp bite on Malik's bottom lip brought forth a gasp of pain, allowing the boy's mouth to be pillaged by Akefia's tongue. Bakura didn't like that, punching Akefia in the stomach and curling his arm possessively around Malik's waist.

"Mine," Bakura growled. He ran his thumb over Malik's swollen lip, then kissed it gently.

"Touching," Akefia mocked. "Now leave. You can have him back in an hour, possessive bastard."

"No," Bakura said simply, pulling Malik to his chest. "Malik is mine. Get your own lover."

"I'm after a fucktoy."

"You can't have Malik."

"Not even if I share?"

Bakura paused. "Share?"

"I'm okay with that,"

Both men looked at Malik with shock. He smirked. "You heard me. Besides, I've heard double penetration is worth the initial pain."

With a snap of Akefia's fingers, all three males were not only naked, but in a room lined with mirrors.

"Like it?" Akefia asked, smirking. Without missing a beat, he was kissing Malik again, groping his ass. Simultaneously, Bakura pressed into his back, running his fingers over Malik's cock.

"Open your eyes," Bakura murmured to Malik, licking the shell of the boy's ear. Malik moaned and forced his eyes open, just now realizing they were closed. He was met with the sight of his reflection, flushed and wonton, being ravished by two men seemingly intent only on his pleasure. It was intoxicating. The way the mirrors were arranged allowed him to see all sides, all angles, of this beautiful, beautiful sight.

He nearly came then and there.

Bakura staved off the orgasm by tightly curling his fingers around the base of Malik's cock. Akefia pressed three of his own fingers to Malik's mouth. The Egyptian boy sucked on the offered digits, twirling his tongue around each one. Tears welled in his eyes, the denied climax almost painful. His hips bucked, and Malik choked around Akefia's fingers, "Please."

"Begging?" Akefia questioned. "Good." He took his fingers from Malik's mouth and trailed them to the boy's ass, pressing one inside and crooking it, getting lucky and brushing Malik's prostate. That's all it took. Malik came hard, back arching and head slipping back onto Bakura's chest.

During Malik's climax, Akefia slipped the other two fingers into him. Swift twists and scissoring motions stretched the boy, and Bakura lined up to enter him. He pushed in, eliciting a low moan from the boy. Soon after, Akefia was sheathed as well.

Malik cried out in pain, feeling as though he was being ripped in half. Bakura held Malik to his chest, comforting him as the boy adjusted. When he was ready, the two inside withdrew as one, before slamming back in, completely in synch.

It was so hot, so masochistic of Malik, the mere thought had his arousal skyrocketing. He trembled, mewled, cried out, everything he was bubbling to the surface. He turned his head, catching Bakura's lips with his own, and gasped as the slight shift had one of the cocks in him brushing agonizingly over his prostate, never quite hitting it the way Malik yearned for. It was a lovely, pleasant ache, the kind the bordered on something more, something wonderful.

It was divine torment, one that had his toes curling, his hips pushing forward slightly...

His prostate was slammed into, ripping a pleasured scream from his throat. Twin chuckles filled his ears, and, suddenly, Bakura and Akefia began alternating their thrusts, one pushing in as the other pulled out, it was too much, too much...

Malik's orgasm ripped through him like a beast, tearing ferociously across his nerves. He screamed, back arching, legs curling around Akefia's waist, toes spreading and stretching as pleasured waves tore through him...

Malik slumped, vaguely aware of warmth filling, meaning the others had come during his climax. Blackness gnawed at the edges of his vision, and he succumbed to it, drifting away...

Malik awoke in his room, sore and confused. He... That... Wasn't that a dream? He sat up- or tried to. He was tied down. Pale violet and dark brown eyes appeared above him, and Akefia smirked. "Up for round two?"

_...line-break..._

**1- An Egyptian skirt**

**So... What do you think? **


	2. Chapter 2

**July 31****st****was my motherfucking BIRTHDAY! And guess what? I'm typing myself a late present. A present of motherfucking awesome involving Yu-Gi-Oh. So there. And it's Geminishipping with a voyeur, then surprise Bronzeshipping. Which I don't ship. What the fuck?**

**So, yeah.**

_...line-break..._

Low moans filled the small room. Malik sat, gently stroking his cock, watching. Bakura had had Akefia's penis in his mouth, and the older Egyptian's hands were tangled in Bakura's hair. Akefia's hips bucked, and Bakura pinned them to the chair with a growl. The elder hissed, "Watch the teeth."

Malik adjusted, slipping a finger inside himself. He groaned softly, catching Bakura's attention. "Excited, Malik? Want to see more?" Malik nodded, mute, and Bakura stood and captured Akefia's mouth with his own, grinding his crotch to his double's. The other gasped before shoving Bakura to the floor.

That," Akefia panted, "was bad. Now, I'll have to punish you." His pale-coloured eyes were glazed over. He pressed two fingers to Bakura's mouth. "Suck.

Malik pushed a second finger in, probing for- Yes! White fire shot up his spine and radiated into his limbs. It was so intense the pleasure bordered on agony. He whined. Malik's hips rocked, his eyes unseeing of the two now fucking in front of him

Bakura looked over blearily at the whine. Akefia murmured, "When we're done, I'll take him and you can watch." He thrust hard into the younger to accentuate his words, causing Bakura's back to arch

"You're taking your sweet time," Bakura growled back, gasping as something in him was brushed. "Do that again!"

The scarred Egyptian complied, angling his thrust. He slammed into Bakura, and the boy's cry mingled with Malik's. Akefia felt a shiver meander down his spine at the sound as it drove him closer to the edge. He had to hear it again. "Malik," he groaned. "Stop."

Malik paused finger fucking himself, whimpering softly. "Why," he rasped. "So, so close."

"Wait," was the answer. Akefia pulled back, Bakura protesting his stillness. "Now, Malik."He drove back in, and the other two screamed. Something in Akefia snapped, and he thrust hard and fast. Bakura was writhing under him, and Malik's sounds of masturbation were in the air.

Akefia came hard, Bakura's orgasm echoing his. Malik whined again, pleasure coiled tightly in his stomach, but refusing to release. The pressure was painful, and he was right on the edge... when his wrist was grabbed. Malik gasped, blearily looking behind him, eye widening when his own Yami stared back.

"Why wasn't I invited?" Marik asked, reaching to grab Malik's cock. Malik gasped, throw his head against Marik's chest and bucking into the hand. He came quickly, and in Malik's post-sex haze, Marik entered his Light.

Marik was not small, stretching his Light in all the best ways. Akefia and Bakura watched in a sense of almost morbid fascination as Malik was fucked hard in front of them, the Light thrashing in pleasure under his Darkness. Malik was twisting, simultaneously trying to escape and move closer. Marik growled, grabbing Malik's legs and forcing them onto his shoulders. Marik groaned at the depth he now reached, and Malik screamed as his sweet spot was slammed into.

Akefia and Bakura wondered if they should help, Bakura even shoving his double off and standing, but Malik reached up and tangled his fingers in Marik's hair, dragging his Darkness down for a passionate kiss, groaning as the position changed the angle of Marik's thrusts.

Malik came again, coating Marik's torso. Marik's orgasm followed a few moments later. "Expect me again," he murmured to his Light, then turned and left.

Malik looked at his more common lovers and said, "I'm looking forward to him coming back. Care to try and change my mind?"

_...line-break..._

**Wow... I wrote most of that with my little brothers (7 and 9) watching Dino Squad on Netflix in front of me. The youngest sat next to me for a while. -sighs- Thank god he doesn't read my stuff. **

**Well, hope you enjoyed. I did! Best present I got. Other then the two piercings on my right ear. Even though the cartilage one still hurts like _fuck._**

**Review, please!**


End file.
